The human transcription factor protein p53 induces cell cycle arrest and apoptosis in response to DNA damage and cellular stress, and thereby plays a critical role in protecting cells from malignant transformation. The E3 ubiquitin ligase MDM2 (also known as HDM2 or human double minute 2) negatively regulates p53 function through a direct binding interaction that neutralizes the p53 transactivation activity, leads to export from the nucleus of p53 protein, and targets p53 for degradation via the ubiquitylation-proteasomal pathway. Loss of p53 activity, either by deletion, mutation, or MDM2 overexpression, is the most common defect in human cancers. Tumors that express wild type p53 are vulnerable to pharmacologic agents that stabilize or increase the concentration of active p53. In this context, inhibition of the activities of MDM2 has emerged as a validated approach to restore p53 activity and resensitize cancer cells to apoptosis in vitro and in vivo. MDMX (also known as MDM4, HDM4 or human double minute 4) has more recently been identified as a similar negative regulator of p53, and studies have revealed significant structural homology between the p53 binding interfaces of MDM2 and MDMX.MDMX has also been observed to be overexpressed in human tumors. The p53-MDM2 and p53-MDMX protein-protein interactions are mediated by the same 15-residue alphα-helical transactivation domain of p53, which inserts into hydrophobic clefts on the surface of MDM2 and MDMX. Three residues within this domain of WT p53 (F19, W23, and L26) are essential for binding to MDM2 and MDMX.
There remains a considerable need for methods for treating solid tumor. Provided herein are compounds capable of binding to and modulating the activity of p53, MDM2 and/or MDMX. Also provided herein are pharmaceutical formulations comprising p53-based peptidomimetic macrocycles that modulate an activity of p53. Also provided herein are pharmaceutical formulations comprising p53-based peptidomimetic macrocycles that inhibit the interactions between p53, MDM2 and/or MDMX proteins. Further, provided herein are methods for treating diseases including but not limited to solid tumors and other hyperproliferative diseases.